Warm
by Sun-T
Summary: "Dia harus selamat walau aku membencinya, walau aku juga menyayanginya." Special fic for SNAPE DAY. Enjoy


WARM

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Severus. S & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Angst / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : ****OOC, Modifiate Canon, 1st PoV**

A/N.

Baru kali ini saya merasa takut mem-publish fic, saya ga tau ini fic bakal jadi gimana, saya ga ngerti banget tentang karakter Severus Snape. Sebenarnya pengen batal ikutan Snape day karena saya takut ngerusak imej dia, tapi dengan semangat Bonek / modal nekat saya jadi juga bikin fic ini. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya aneh atau karakternya OOC *bungkuk2*

Selamat membaca…!

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mata hitamku memandang lepas ke luar jendela, salju masih menutupi sebagian rumput yang tumbuh liar di luar sana. Udara juga seharusnya masih terasa dingin, tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasakan itu, apakah ini karena aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa kehangatan itu sendiri?

Aku duduk di kursi kayu yang tebal diselimuti debu, tapi aku tak peduli, aku ingin memejamkan mataku sejenak, mengingat semua yang terjadi di sepanjang hidupku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Masih kuingat entah berapa tahun silam, anak kecil itu, anak lelaki berumur sebelas tahun itu, yang tampak begitu kurus dan dekil, anak yang pertumbuhan tubuhnya tak sesuai dengan anak seusianya, anak yang ditakdirkan hidup untuk dunia sihir, dunia tempatku tinggal.

Saat kudengar dari Dumbledore kalau dia akan masuk ke Hogwarts tahun itu aku bisa merasakan kebencianku meluap padanya, dia, anak dari James Potter, anak dari orang yang sangat aku benci hingga rasanya kebencianku padanya bisa membakar tubuhku sendiri. Anak dari seorang yang menjadi noda hitam dalam kehidupanku, anak dari musuh besarku saat aku bersekolah dulu.

Masih terekam jelas bagaimana Potter senior itu membuat hari-hariku menjadi kelam selama aku di Hogwarts, gangguan-gangguannya selalu mampu membuatku meledak. Dia bersama teman-teman Marauders-nya selalu bersikap seolah merekalah penguasa Hogwarts, sungguh memuakkan. Dan aku harus menjadi pengajar bagi anaknya? Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Apalagi disaat Dumbledore menunjukku sebagai pelindungnya, pelindung anak yang hidup itu, sungguh gila dan tak masuk akal.

Pertama kali melihatnya rasa benci yang telah kusiapkan untuknya entah kenapa seolah musnah, saat aku melihat matanya, mata hijaunya yang seterang emerald, mata dari satu-satunya wanita yang pernah singgah dalam hatiku, Lily Evans, atau Lily Potter. Yah miris memang, satu lagi kebencianku pada James Potter adalah karena dia telah merebut sosok gadis yang begitu aku cintai sejak aku kecil. Dan anak lelaki ini adalah anaknya, anak dari Lily dan James, tak ada yang meragukan mata indah Lily yang ada pada anak laki-laki itu. Akhirnya kutanamkan pikiran kalau dia hanyalah anak dari Lily, Lily Evans yang begitu aku cintai, bukan Lily Potter.

**.**

**.**

Tugasku sebagai mata-mata dari kubu Dumbledore memaksaku untuk selalu membencinya, membenci anak lelaki yang hidup itu, dan itulah yang aku lakukan, aku menanamkan kebencian padanya saat aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu serupa dengan ayahnya, tapi aku selalu kalah setiap kali aku menatap matanya.

Aku senang menghukumnya dengan beribu detensi seolah aku sedang menghukum musuh besarku, tapi aku terluka saat melihat kilau sakit dan sedih pada emeraldnya. Aku harus membuatnya benci padaku, harus, karena aku tak mau dia berakhir di tangan Voldemort.

Kata-kata pedas dan dingin selalu terlontar dari mulut kami, dia anak yang keras kepala, dia selalu memandang penuh kebencian padaku melalui mata hijaunya dan aku selalu merasa kalau Lily tengah menghukumku. Mata penuh kebencian itu pernah tersorot dari mata Lily saat dia tahu kalau aku memilih menjadi salah satu pelahap maut, salah satu pengikut Voldemort.

Entah berapa banyak masalah yang disebabkan anak itu selama dia di Hogwarts, aku sungguh menyesali sikapnya yang meniru James itu. Banyak pertentangan yang terjadi diantara kami dan aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa mengakhiri itu sebelum semua berakhir, dia harus selamat walau aku membencinya, walau aku juga menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

Titik-titik salju terus turun perlahan, dan aku masih disini, di tempat ini, tempat terakhir aku melihatnya, melihat hijau emeraldnya yang memandang ngeri. Bagaimana wajah anak itu sekarang? Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah perang berakhir? Waktu berlalu begitu lambat bagiku. Bagaimana dia? Anak yang begitu memenuhi dadaku, anak yang aku tak pernah bisa memeluknya. Mungkin kebencian itu masih tersimpan di hatinya, yah benci. Tak ada yang mampu menghilangkan kebencian sebesar itu, seperti aku yang tak pernah bisa memaafkan ayahnya.

Aku membuang banyak waktuku dengannya, hanya untuk membuatnya muak padaku. Miris memang karena aku sendiri tersiksa dengan perbuatanku, tapi itulah yang harus aku lakukan. Dan selama ini apa yang bisa aku berikan untuknya? Untuk anak Lily?

Aku terkejut saat pintu kayu di belakangku terbuka pelan dengan suara berderit menyakitkan telinga, mataku terbelalak lebar saat kulihat siapa yanng tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata bulatnya. Itu dia, anak itu, anak yang begitu ingin kutemui. Tapi dia berubah, begitu dewasa dan... siapa anak lelaki kecil yang digandengnya. Anak kecil yang wajahnya begitu serupa dengannya, juga dengan mata hijau Lily yang dimilikinya.

Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, lidahku membeku, aku mematung di tempatku berdiri, menanti makian yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan berdebu ini dengan perlahan seakan begitu enggan, sedangkan aku hanya mampu bersandar pada daun jendela di belakangku. Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia duduk di lantai kayu yang begitu berdebu itu, ditempat terakhir kali aku...

"Al, kemarilah, son, duduk di dekat Daddy," katanya pada anak lelaki itu. Son? Daddy? Berarti itu anaknya? Dia telah menjadi seorang ayah?

Anak lelaki berumur sekitar lima tahun itu duduk di pangkuannya, "Daddy, kenapa kita kesini? Kotor sekali ruangan ini," celotehnya, "Kalau Mum tahu pasti tempat ini sudah disihir dan menjadi bersih seperti rumah kita," katanya lagi.

Anak itu... tidak maksudku pria dewasa itu tertawa sambil mengacak rambut anaknya, "Al, dengar ya, Daddy akan menceritakan satu hal padamu," katanya pelan. "Dulu, saat perang besar terjadi, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang begitu berarti dalam hidup Daddy," mulainya, sedangkan anak kecil itu hanya diam sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Dulu Daddy memiliki seorang guru yang kejam dan dingin, begitu suka menghukum Daddy saat Daddy masih menjadi muridnya,. Ada saja alasannya untuk bisa memberikan detensi pada Daddy, mempermalukan Daddy di depan banyak orang dan membuat Daddy merasa menjadi anak yang paling bodoh sedunia," terangnya sambil tertawa pelan, aku tertegun, apakah dia bercerita tentangku? Tapi kenapa sama sekali tak terdengar nada benci pada suaranya?

"Apakah dia pernah membuat Daddy menangis?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil memandang cemas pada ayahnya.

Harry, ya Harry, ada rasa rindu saat aku menyebut namanya, Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Daddy tak mau menangis di depannya, agar dia tak semakin besar kepala karena telah berhasil membuat Daddy terluka."

"Apakah dulu Daddy adalah murid yang nakal sehingga dia sering menghukum Daddy?" tanyanya polos. Aku hanya bisa mendengus, anak kecil itu tampaknya lebih pintar dari ayahnya.

Harry terkekeh, "Daddy rasa tidak terlalu begitu, Al."

Anak keci itu berkacak pinggang sambil cemberut "Lalu kenapa dia begitu kejam pada Daddy?" tanyanya kesal.

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Karena ternyata dia begitu menyayangi Daddy," jawabnya pelan.

Aku tercekat mendengar itu, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu pada anaknya?

Mata hijau anak itu memandang tak mengerti pada ayahnya, "Kata Daddy dia kejam, kenapa sekarang malah bilang kalau dia sayang pada Daddy? Aneh sekali."

Harry tersenyum lembut, mata yang sama dengan ibu dan anaknya itu tampak bersinar terang, "Dibalik sikapnya yang kejam dan dingin dia hanya ingin membuat Daddy tumbuh menjadi anak kuat, Al, agar Daddy tidak takut pada apa yang terjadi di sekitar Daddy saat itu. Dia hanya ingin mengajarkan pada Daddy bagaimana hidup yang sesungguhnya. Dia tak pernah salah, karena sebenarnya Daddy-lah yang paling salah, salah mengartikan sikapnya selama itu," jelasnya panjang lebar, mata hijaunya berair.

Anak kecil itu mengusap pipi ayahnya, "Apakah Daddy sekarang menyayanginya?"

Sebutir air mata meluncur dari emeraldnya, "Ya, Daddy menyayanginya, seperti dia menyayangi Daddy dan grandma-mu, Son."

"Grandma? Maksud Daddy Grandma Molly?" tanya anak itu polos dan aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena ternyata dia tak sepintar dugaanku.

Harry tertawa di sela tangisnya dan mengacak rambut anaknya dengan gemas, "Bukan, Al, tapi Grandma Lily. Dia adalah... sahabat yang begitu menyayangi Grandma Lily."

Anak itu memandang bingung, "Nanti, kalau kau sudah sedikit besar Daddy akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," jawab Harry. "Sekarang letakkan bunga yang kau bawa itu disana Al, di tempat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya," kata Harry sambil menunjuk lantai di depannya.

Anak itu terkejut, "Dia sudah meninggal?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Dia menyerahkan nyawanya demi keselamatan Daddy, dia menyerahkan nyawanya agar Daddy tetap hidup dan dapat memelukmu seperti saat ini," jawab Harry sambil memeluk anak kecil itu.

"Berarti dia adalah orang yang sangat baik," gumam anak itu.

"Sangat baik," tegas Harry.

"Apakah ini hari kematiannya?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Harry menggeleng, "Daddy tak ingin mengenang kematiannya, Daddy hanya ingin mensyukuri hari kelahirannya, kelahirannya yang akhirnya mempertemukan dia dengan Grandma Lily, mempertemukan dia dengan Daddy," jawabnya.

Anak itu berdiri dari pangkuan ayahnya, bunga Lily berwarna putih bersih tergenggam di tangannya, bunga yang tak kuperhatikan keberadaannya sejak tadi. Anak itu hampir berlutut sebelum Harry memanggilnya.

"Al, ini adalah pertanyaanmu kemarin tentang arti nama tengahmu, Albus Severus Potter," kata Harry yang mampu membuatku tercekat, "Severus Snape adalah namanya."

Anak kecil itu tersenyum, "Berarti dia adalah orang hebat yang Daddy maksud?"

Harry mengagguk, "Dia adalah orang terhebat yang pernah Daddy kenal," jawabnya.

Aku merasa hangat di antara hembusan angin dingin yang masuk dari celah dinding kayu yang berlubang. Aku merasa hangat saat kurasakan sebutir cairan bening mengalir dari mataku, aku merasa hangat saat pandanganku mengabur bersama bayangan tubuhku yang perlahan menghilang, dan aku pun bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengannya.

**End**


End file.
